


Let's prove it

by Vallkyr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and Woojin help, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I changed the character tags, I love start line, M/M, Minho is in denial, Never Was, because his name ain't Byungchan, never will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: Everybody knows Minho has a crush on Jisung, except Jisung and Minho himself. So Chan and Woojin end up interfering with a weird bet.





	Let's prove it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excuseme_jimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseme_jimin/gifts).



When Chan enters his bedroom he finds his two roommates sitting on Woojin's bed and talking about some TV series both of them like. Hoping that this way will be more subtle regarding his plan, he sits on his own bed and joins into the discussion. After a couple of minutes filled with different aspects of the current TV program silence spreads through the room. In that moment that moment Chan decides to finally bring up what has been nagging him for quite a while already.

"Minho, you and Jisung are really close lately aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've noticed too." Woojin joins in, making Chan feel a little less awkward about where he is going to take this conversation.

"Uh I guess? But aren't we all pretty close?"

"But you two cuddle a lot. Whenever one of you sits down on the couch it doesn't even take five minutes for the other to join him and start cuddling."

"That's because we like cuddling. Again, like everyone in our group."

"But why is it always Jisungie though? I love cuddling too but the two of us don't hug nearly as often as you guys." Woojin sits up and leans closer to Minho while he speaks. The latter seems a little confused by their questions, looking at his Woojin and Chan with raised eyebrows.

"Jisungie often asks me to for cuddles. And it's pleasant to cuddle with him because he's so warm and his cheeks are kind of squishy so it feels really soft when he lays his head down on me." The more Minho talks the more his face lightens up, his lips forming a bright smile and eyes turning into crescents. Woojin and Chan exchange a knowing look before Chan speaks up again.

"Could it be that you have a crush on Jisung?"

"What?" Minho starts laughing, turning around to look at Woojin's expression before continuing "Wait. You **both** think I have a crush on him?!"

"Do you?" Chan asks.

"Of course not! We're friends who like platonic cuddling, that's it."

Woojin rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, everybody sees the way you look at him!"

"There's no need to hide anything, Minho. I thought it was clear that we are a LGBT-friendly household?"

"I know, but I don't have that kind of feelings for Jisung. Even if we were a rainbow household that wouldn't change anything about it."

"How come we don't believe you?"

"That's your problem, Woojin-hyung."

"Okay so how about this" Chan cuts in. "We make a bet. If me and Woojin can prove that you have more than just platonic feelings for Jisung within a week you have to confess."

"And what's in for me if you two finally realize that me and Sungie are just friends?"

"Then we won't bother you about it any longer."

"And Jisung."

"Okay, we won't bother both you and Jisung."

"Deal." Minho announces, a triumphant grin taking over his face as they all shake hands.

 

~

 

Their attempts start of harmless at first: Sending him and Jisung to get drinks for the group or getting everyone to eat a bit faster and leave the table early so Jisung and Minho have to do the dishes in the end. It's honestly no big deal to Minho. He likes Jisung as a friend. Their conversations are always easy and when they're together they actually have fun while washing plates. Jisung is usually the one to dry and sort everything in since Minho doesn't trust his cleaning skills (Jisungie had pouted when Minho had stated that but after a short hug everything had been fine again).

But as the week progresses Woojin and Chan try "harder" aka sent Minho grocery shopping with Jisung. They end up buying way too many packs of gummy bears but otherwise everything passes normally. In the evening when they're gathered around the TV, Minho sitting in a corner of thecouch with Jisung laying next to him and resting his head in Minho's lap, Woojin decides to watch the most cliche romance movie he can find. Chan on the other hand tries to get them together with practice, claiming that "Having another rapper can't hurt." and "You can learn a lot from Jisungie." also "I'm sure Jisung can help you practicing high notes."

Thanks to their desperate attempts of "proving" his non-existent crush, Minho and Jisung spent pretty much the entire week together. The only alone time they get is in the bathroom or when they to go bed, the rest of the day they're always tied together by Chan and Woojin.

 

~

 

Soon it's Saturday, the last day of their bet. Minho is laying in the couch and watching some variety show with Jisung who is casually settled between his legs, hugging Minho's waist and letting his head lay on Minho's chest. Chan sees them together and quickly hurries off to their room. A few seconds later Woojin pokes his head through the door before disappearing again. Minho shakes his head, decides not to pay too much attention to them and instead buries his hand in Jisung's soft, brown hair. Jisung releases a content hum, closing his eyes and snuggling a bit more into Minho's body.

"Please keep doing that, Hyung."

Smiling endearingly, Minho continues stroking his hair, feeling Jisung slowly drift into sleep on top of him until all the others suddenly burst into the room, lead by Woojin shouting "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

In no time Jisung is wide awake, off of the couch and sitting on the floor with the others. Minho ignores the cold feeling in all the places that used to be covered by Jisung _(Just jumping up and running away is not the proper way to end cuddling okay?)_ while he tries to go to his room. Though as soon as the others notice him leaving they start whining around, asking him to stay so all of them can play together.

In the end Jisung himself gets up, takes Minho's hand and pulls him to a free spot on the floor before sitting down next to him. Both Chan and Woojin wiggle their eyebrows at him but Minho just rolls his eyes. After that Chan starts explaining their rules. "The dares have to stay inside this dorm, nothing happens in public; no sexual dares and you're only allowed to take truth up to three times." Everyone agrees to the rules, though Minho is starting to suspect where this is going.

 

~

 

As the game progresses Jisung gets a bit clingy. He isn't the only one though. Woojin, Hyunjin and Seungmin are by now forming a big pile of limbs with Hyunjin resting his head on Woojin's shoulder and his upper body wrapped around Woojin's arm while Seungmin is laying next to them with his head in Hyunjin's lap, hugging his thigh. Jisungie settles on cuddling into Minho's side. He has his arms loosely draped around Minho's waist while his face is buried in Minho's neck most of the time.

So far it had been Minho's turn twice. Both of those times he had gotten pretty obvious question on if he is currently dating someone (he isn't) and what his ideal type is (he doesn't have one). Jisung had somehow managed to only answer one truth until now, revealing to everyone's (not so) big surprise that he likes girls **and** boys. Now it is Minho's turn again and Chan already has that mischievous grin on his face.

"Minho, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Some of the youngers start complaining how boring he is for always taking truth and never fulfilling a dare (they've already seen Changbin trying to do the splits, Seungmin and Chan having a starting contest and Felix attempting and failing to drink an entire bottle of coke in one go (he had to laugh and had ended up stopping before he would spill the coke everywhere, somehow he actually managed to keep his mouth shut long enough to swallow before bursting into laughter) and many other dares) Chan quickly ensures them that this is Minho's last truth before going on.

"Do you currently have a crush on anyone?" For some reason everybody seems to lean closer towards him.

"I thought I already told you that I'm not seeing anyone?"

"That's not the same. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No I don't." Again, the kids aren't really happy with that answers but he's supposed to say the truth after all. Shortly afterwards it's Jisungie's turn again and he ends up with the same question. Minho is about to complain when Jisung already answers.

"Yup." Everybody stares at Jisung for a moment before there are questions over questions and everybody demands to know who stole their Jisungie's heart. He starts laughing, shaking his head at everyone. "I'm not telling. I already answered my truth."

Everything goes normal for a few more rounds, even though Minho does start wondering who Jisung's crush could be. A boy or a girl? Is it someone they know? Another trainee? Or maybe someone from Jisung's hometown? Suddenly it's Minho's turn again and Woojin's grin and voice already reveal his evil intentions.

"Minhooo."

"I already hate you."

"Dare or dare?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"It absolutely is." Woojin grins.

"Okay, what is my dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Jisung." Jisung startles, sitting up and detaching himself from Minho who stares at Woojin in disbelieve.

"What?!"

"He told you to kiss Jisung." Chan explains, a grin taking over his face as well. With a sigh Minho turns towards Jisung. "On the lips." Chan adds cheekily.

"For three seconds, we'll count." Felix throws in.

Minho groans before turning towards Jisung. "I'm sorry Jisungie, is that okay for you?" Jisung simply nods his head while looking down at the floor. Already about to lean in, Minho stops to look at everyone else once more. "Are there any other conditions before we start?"

"Do it properly." Everyone responds. Minho figures that cupping one of Jisung's cheeks with his hand will have to do.

"Ready?" Again Jisung nods, though this time he is looking at Minho, into his eyes more specifically. "Then close your eyes." The younger does as he's told and Minho braces himself for another moment while making a mental note to slap Woojin and Chan for making him to do this despite the fact that Jisung has a crush on someone else.

When he he leans in the others that counting down from three slowly (really slowly) though the moment his lips meet Jisung's he stops caring. Everything around Minho and inside his head goes blank and he just feels how perfectly Jisung's cheek fits into his hand, how warm and probably blushing Jisung's face is, how soft his lips are and how sweet and hesitant they press against his.

"2." Carefully, Minho moves his lips against Jisung's and Jisung does the same. Somewhere far away Minho can hear the others screaming but he doesn't bother to try and understand. Not when his lips and the palm of his hand are burning as though Jisung was made of fire. Not when electricity shots through his entire body from feeling Jisung respond to the kiss, reacting to everything Minho does.

"1" The moment Jisung's hand lightly, accidentally brushes against his hand resting on the floor is the moment Minho is officially gone. Jisung leans into the touch of Minho's hand on his cheek a bit but that could just as well be Minho's imagination. He really doesn't trust his senses anymore because apparently he didn't even hear the others shout "0!"

Jisung is the one to pull away. It takes Minho a moment to realize he had been holding his breath and after another small moment his senses are clear enough to hear all the screaming around him and feel everyone hitting him for some reason. But again, he really doesn't care about the others when Jisung is looking at him with his big, round, dark brown shining eyes. Minho is lost to put it simply, he has absolutely no idea how his body manages to pry his gaze from Jisung, spin the bottle again and give Jeongin his task, all that while his mind is still spinning and his brain is basically a puddle on the floor.

 

~

 

After a while Jisung leans his head against Minho's shoulder again and Minho almost startles. Everywhere Jisung's body makes contact with his it fells like his skin is on fire. Willing his heartbeat to slow down already, Minho allows Jisung to cuddle into his side again and drapes an arm over Jisung's shoulder. The latter hums contently as he snuggles closer, resulting in Minho unintentionally holding is breath again.

Minho's heart nearly stops for a second when he hears the cute sound that is Han Jisung yawning. The second time it happens Minho likes to think he was prepared for it but he wasn't. He still has to gather all his self-restraint to stop himself from cooing over the sleepy cutie next to him. After that he braces himself, trying not to get caught off guard. What he didn't expect was that a couple of minutes and a few unbelievably adorable yawns later Jisung has fallen asleep snuggled into his side.

_Okay, Minho. Calm down. Breath. You can do this. Just slow down your fucking heartbeat already, this is a completely normal situation. Jisung has fallen asleep on you before. Hell, he made a two hour nap in your lap yesterday. Why is this suddenly that much of a problem?_

"Jisung-hyung, your turn!" At Jeongin's announcement everyone turns towards them and Minho involuntarily blushes a little.

"Aw you two are so cute." Woojin cooes at them. Before the situation escalates Minho decides to wake Jisung by poking his cheek. Unfortunately Jisung is a tight sleeper. A really tight sleeper. Even when the rest of the band starts calling and poking him he doesn't wake up.

"Looks like we'll have to carry him." Minho concludes with a sigh.

"What do you mean by 'we'? He's your boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend!"

"Say whatever you want, you claimed his first kiss." Chan reasons with shrug, making Minho's face go pale.

_Jisung's first kiss? **That** was Jisung's first kiss?_

Deciding that now is not the time to give Chan and Woojin a beating for doing this to Jisung, Minho picks up their little sleepy head bridal style and starts carrying him towards his bedroom. Thankfully the door is already halfway open so a light kick against it opens it enough for both of them to fit through the entrance.

_Oh god why is he so adorable when he's sleeping? How did his cheeks manage to become even more squishy? Did his lips always look this soft?_

Just when Minho is about to lay the younger down on his bed Jisung stirs and wakes up with a confused expression on his cute face.

"Hyung? What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep and we couldn't wake you up so I carried you into bed." Very carefully Minho lays Jisung down on the mattress before removing his arms and crouching down next to him. "I'm sorry for earlier, Sungie. I can't believe the others made us do that even though you have a crush on someone."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Did I... I mean was that your first time kissing someone?"

"What? No! Of course not."

_Of course not. Of course Jisung has kissed people before. Who wouldn't want to kiss him after all?_

"Oh. That's a relief, you shouldn't get your first kiss stolen like that, because of some stupid game."

"Don't worry, Hyung. My first kiss was with someone I really liked."

_Lucky Bastard._

"That's good. I'm glad for you."

"Th-thanks."

"Good night, Jisungie. Sleep tight."

"Thanks, you too." After a little nod and a weak smile Minho gets up from the floor and leaves the room, trying his best to ignore the aching in his chest.

 

~

 

Minho doesn't go back to the other members after dropping Jisung off at his bed. He doesn't want to see anyone now so he goes to the bathroom and gets ready for bed. But since he isn't tired any bit, still too riled up from kissing Jisung and everything that had followed, he ends up sitting around in the top bunk and thinking. Thinking about everything. Mostly Jisung though. How amazing kissing him had felt, how he wants Jisung to continue looking at him the way he did after their kiss, how much he loves cuddling with Jisung and that he wants Jisung to fall sleep in his arms every day.

Maybe half an hour later Chan and Woojin come into their room all fun and games until they spot the little ball of Minho sulking on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks.

"No, I'm not. You two were right. I have a crush on Jisung. At least I do now, I don't even know if I just didn't notice before or if I only fell for him during the kiss."

"But where's the deal? Just confess to him and it will be fine."

"Didn't you two hear what he said earlier? He already has a crush on someone."

"And?" Woojin tentatively presses on.

"And?! How do you expect this to work when he likes someone else? I don't have a single chance with Jisung!"

"What tells you that he doesn't have a crush on you?"

"Common sense."

"Oh come on!"

"But it's true! Jisung is so handsome and really nice and talented in pretty much everything. He could have anyone, why would he fall for me who barely even made it into the band?"

Woojin and Chan exchange a worried look. Apparently they made a decision through telepathy because without another word Chan climbs the ladder and sits down beside Minho. "Don't be so harsh on yourself." He says while hugging Minho. "You're a great dancer with a beautiful voice and a kind personality. Just considering how much you care about all the members, I think everyone would be happy to have someone like you as their boyfriend."

"Besides" Woojin adds from next to the bed while taking Minho's hand into his. "I'm afraid you don't have that much of a choice. You lost the bet so you have to confess."

"... Okay. I will do it. I will confess to Jisung tomorrow."

That night Minho barely gets any sleep. All he can think of is Jisung. He really wants to kiss him again. And cuddle him to sleep, hold him close while he wanders dreamland and watch him wake up in his arms. But he knows how unrealistic that is.

 

~

 

Jisung tosses around in his bed, ending up laying on his back and staring at the top bunk above him. He can't for the love of god seem to fall sleep today. His head is too full and just won't shut down. Memories of this evening are spinning relentlessly.

Today he admitted to his friends that he is bi, which isn't that big of a deal since he's pretty open about it and Changbin and Chan already knew anyways.

Then he told everyone that he currently has a crush on someone (completely head over heels in love would be the better description but oh well) and again Changbin and Chan had long since been informed about it and since he didn't get to answer a third truth and reveal **who** his crush is that one isn't too big of a deal either.

But then there was the kiss. He and Minho-hyung had to kiss in front of **everyone** and honestly that had been a big deal. An unbelievably big deal actually. His heart had raced so fast he had been scared it would jump out of his chest. Apparently he had done a rather good job at hiding it since nobody had commented on his nervousness.

_Hopefully Minho-hyung didn't notice..._

Jisung involuntarily remembers the kiss again. Minho-hyung's hand on his cheeks and their hands on the floor lightly brushing against each other... And how gentle he had been... How soft his lips were...

Jisung turns around towards the wall, hugs his legs to his chest and buries his blushing face in his knees. If only he could do it again...

 

~

 

Minho is nervous the entire day. From the moment he wakes up, while showering, having breakfast, brushing his teeth - no matter what he does he can't stop thinking about what he is going to do.

He is going to confess to Jisung. How he is supposed to do that when the sheer thought makes his heart race and hands tremble is beyond his knowledge. He should probably make a plan, think about what he is going to say and how. But his heart tells him otherwise. His heart tells him to stop worrying, stop planning. Confession are about feelings so they shouldn't be rational but emotional. In other words: he just has to wait for the right moment and then let his heart speak.

The right moment takes its time though. First Jisung takes ages to get out of bed, then he blocks the bathroom, then he's eating breakfast and afterwards he's already happily fooling around with Jeongin. But Minho needs him to be alone so they can be alone together and talk about everything with just the two of them. So he waits. And waits. And waits...

 

~

 

In the late afternoon he has more or less already given up hope when he mindlessly walks into one of the practice rooms, finding Jisung singing there. Alone. It takes Minho a while to realize what Jisung is singing: he's practicing the hook in hellevator. Minho can't help but watch in awe because Jisung seems so into it, his eyes closed and face tense in concentration while he pours his heart into singing the high note.

"Oh. Hi, Hyung" Minho is snapped out of his little daze, only now realizing that Jisung has stopped singing. "Do you need the practice room? Don't worry I'm almost done."

"It's okay, take your time." At that Jisung smiles warmly and drinks a sip from his water. He's already about to continue his practice when Minho finally gathers the courage to speak up again. "Actually, there's something I want to talk about."

"You sound serious, did something happen?"

"No, it's about yesterday. About the game..."

"I thought we already solved everything? I told you it's fine, I had my first kiss with someone I liked."

_Yup, rub it right into my face that you probably have a crush on anyone but me._

"That's not quite it I... Jisungie, I lied during the game." Suddenly Jisung puts his bottle down, takes a step forward and slaps Minho's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You shouldn't lie in a game like that, what's the sense of taking truth if you're not going to answer truthfully?"

"I-I didn't know better at that time."

"How come? Don't tell me you suddenly remembered you have a girlfriend since kindergarten and never officially broke up with her so you two are technically still dating?"

"What? No, it's about the crush thing... I only realized later that I do have a crush on someone."

"Oh... How did you notice?"

“By kissing you."

"W-what?!" Jisung's eyes suddenly grow wide and he stares at Minho in shock.

_Perfect. Well, there's no backing out of it now..._

"I don't know- Just... When we kissed my heart beat so fast and I forgot everything around us. I nearly missed the countdown. Honestly if you hadn't pulled back I would have probably just continued kissing you... I'm so sorry, Jisungie. I know I shouldn't do this but I just needed to tell you-"

"Hyung, I lied too!" For a moment Minho freezes, unable to grasp the situation. He expected Jisung to be angry or disgusted, maybe even to cry. But telling him that he lied as well?

"During the game?"

"No later on when we... when we talked about the kiss... It- Hyung, yesterday was my first kiss. I've never kissed anyone but you."

"But you said that your..."

"I know." Jisung whispers, his gaze focused on the ground.

_But that would mean..._

"You like me? I mean like like. The romantic like. You have a crush on me?!"

Jisung smiles timidly and nods his head. A cute blush tints his cheeks while he looks down at his feet. "I've liked you since we first got to know each other."

In that moment Minho officially can't take it anymore. He rushes forward until he's standing right in front of Jisung, cups his face with his hands, crashes their lips together. After a small moment Jisung's hands settle on his shoulders and hold onto his shirt and he kisses back again. Minho feels like he's in heaven. Kissing Jisung just feels too good to be real. It makes his heart race and everything else disappear and just lets him feel Jisung, how close they are and how they fit together perfectly - be it Jisung's cheeks in Minho's hands or Minho's shoulders in Jisung's hands - they fit like a puzzle. Minho eventually has to pull back for air, smiling when Jisung leans forward in an attempt to keep their lips connected.

"Hyung!~ Come back I want to continue kissing you!"

"Under one condition."

Jisung whines and pouts lightly but quickly gives in. "Fine, what is it?"

"Be my boyfriend." Minho muses. Chuckling lightly Jisung tilts his head and leans in again. This time the kiss is short but nonetheless loving and just as sweet as Jisung himself. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
